Do you remember? (Bubbline)
by Littleobsessed
Summary: Marceline and Bonnibel reminisce about their past. Takes place in present(season 6/7) ooo. (NOT AU)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Bon!" Marceline says as she enters Bonnibel's cabin.

"Marcy! Hey what do you think?" The pink girl gestured around the room.

Marceline looked around the cabin, picking up a photo of Bubblegum and her uncle Gumball in front of the cabin.

"Wow Bonni, you really cleaned this place up."

Bonnibel crossed here arms and retorted " And you're suprised by that?"

Marceline bowed down." Never by you princess."

Marceline and PB and been hanging out a lot more since Bonnibel was voted out of her princess duties.

"So are you any closer to ruling the kingdom again?" Marcilene asked.

"No my creations still love the "king of ooo" .But I found I was having high levels of stress while ruling,I'm gonna take a break for now."

"Aww Bonni that sucks." Marcilene says as she sits down next to pretty bubblegum girl."At least I get to hang out with my favorite vampire more often." She says smiling at her friend.

"Hey want anything to eat Marcy?"

"Yeah, got anything red? Other than you." The vampire girl winks.

" Marceline! That's too distasteful." Bubblegum glares at her."But actually I do."

Bonni runs into the kitchen and brings out a bowl of bright red strawberries. Both girls take a bite and smile.

"Do you remember when we had that picnic? It was actually at this cabin!" Bubblegum smiles. "Yeah! That was so long ago, everything was so simple back then..."

(Time break)

The younger vampire girl and the pretty bubblegum princess lay out on a warm, cloudy day.

"Aw, Bonni I'm still hungry."Marceline says, finishing off her apple.

"Oh! I brought you more red." Bonnibel replied, pulling out another apple form her picnic basket.

"No i'm not hungry for red. I want pink." Marceline replies, leaning in flirtatiously.

"C'mon Marcy." Bubblegum smiles all the while.

"Bonni you know you want this." Marceline gestures to herself.

Laughing they both lean in for a kiss. Their grey and pink lips lock together forming and adorable blend of colors. Just as they part it begins to rain. Both girls screech.

"C'mon Bonni!" Marceline grabs Bonnibel and flies her into the cabin and they sit down, laughing just before leaning in for another kiss.

The silence that ensues after they both remember the events of that day.

"Well I should, uh, get going I guess." Marcy stands up and begins to leave.

" Uh ok bye Marcy."

Marceline turns around, running back to the pretty pink girl. She hugs her whispering in her ear "I missed you Bonni."

Marceline notices the strong sugary scent of bubblegum in Bonnibel's hair."I missed you too Marcy."

 **Sorry this is short and maybe not that good but im not** **a writer and its my first fanfic. Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey PB!" Says Finn as he walks into Bonnibel's cabin.

"Hello Finn."

"What have you been doing lately without your kingdom?" Finn questions.

"Oh ive been fixing this place up-" She gestures around the room."- and uh catching up on lost time..." She thinks of Marceline.

"Uh ok, wanna hang out?" Finn asks, his cheeks flushed.

"Sure! Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah."

As they walk Finn talks about his latest adventure and past ones as well.

"Do you remember when you turned 13 again? That was mathmatical! Wouldnt that be cool to do again."

" You're 16 now Finn, we wouldn't even hang out then."

"I-I mean the hanging out part, and th-the-" Finn's face turns bright red.

"It would be nice to be 13 or I guess 16 again." Bonni adds.

Finn smiles thinking she means being with him but all Bonnibel thinks about is Marcy. When they were younger they were practically inseparable.

"Hey! Peebles you in there?" Finn laughs and waves a hand in front of her face.

"Y-yeah Finn I was just uh thinking-"

"Finn! Finn! Ice king went crazy again!" Jake runs towards them all stretched out and gigantic.

"Oh sorry PB I gotta go."

"Bye Finn!" Bubblegum giggles.

Bonnibel gets out her candy phone and texts Marceline:"Can I come over?"

 **Hope you like the story so far, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Marcy!"

Bubblegum enters Marcelines house joyfully.

"Hi P whats up?"

"Just wanted to hang out is all." Princess Bubblegum smiles.

"Bonni you realize we have been together everyday for weeks!"

"Well... I really like spending time with you." Bonnibel blushes.

"Ha Ha okay Bonni. Hey you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." She makes her way over to Marceline's couch.

" Have you seen Heat Signature yet?"

"Ow! Marcy why is your couch so hard!"

"I never notice, I usually just float." The vampire smiles as she hovers over to Bonnibel. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh yeah I haven't seen this movie."

" Great! It's a really good one."

Halfway through the movie Bubblegum begins to complain about the uncomfortable couch again. Marceline sits down next to Bonnibel and says.

"Would you rather sit in my lap Bonni."

"No! Marceline your so tasteless." She turns away blushing.

"Hey Bubblegum you're getting pinker." Marceline smirks.

Bonnibel glares at Marceline.

The vampire laughs.

"Just like old times Bonni. Except..."

Their smiles fade.

"Marcy are you still..."

"No, I uh, I know it's fine. You've got the kingdom now and responsibility demands sacrifice, I know I have-"

"Marceline, I was wrong. I want to forget that, all of it."

"For real." Marceline's maroon eyes light up.

"For real."

 **Thanks For the reviews! I hope you liked this new chapter, please review!**


End file.
